Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-1}{9r} + \dfrac{2}{9r}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-1 + 2}{9r}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{1}{9r}$